starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ida Briggs
|fgcolor= |image=Ida Survivors Comic2.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Umojan Protectorate |gender=Female |birth= |death= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |job=Security officer Pilot |family= }} Ida Briggs is a terran security officer who works in the Umojan Protectorate factory of Spearpoint Base on Aeneas. She has a reputation for making the best alcohol in Spearpoint.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 1" StarCraft: Survivors 1''' (7) (July 24, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Biography Briggs became friends with Frank and his group early in their arrival to Spearpoint Base, and shortly after met Caleb one lunch. After the murder of a worker in the factory named Russell, Caleb was harassed by his shift worker named Jace, and interrogated for potentially being a spy. Briggs broke up the fight, and offered Caleb some of her alcohol, telling him that if he ever had an issue, he could come to her. Later, when on the way to a card game, Briggs ran into Caleb, and the two went to play cards together. Over the next few days, the two became closer, with Briggs having some attraction to Caleb. However, soon after Jace did not show up on his shift, and Briggs was ordered to investigate. At lunch with her friends, though she could not tell them all the details, she thought Jace was not a spy. Caleb got up and left, and Briggs followed, asking if he was alright. Caleb told her she thought this base would be safe, and Briggs assured him that the base held something valuable for the betterment of the terrans of the Koprulu sector. Later, Briggs and her security team stood as a ship landed, and she told her men that the new arrivals would psionically sort out who was behind the murders at the base. Out of the ship came three shadowguards.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 2" StarCraft: Survivors '''2 (24) (August 21, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. While the base was in chaos, Briggs continued her investigation, finding Caleb wandering the student farms outside of a secret lab. She kissed Caleb, and told him to not freak out, and that the Umojan Protectorate took care of its own. Later at dinner, Caleb dropped a piece of paper saying "killer is protoss outside of base." A factory worker gave this to Briggs, who reported it to the security office. The security office then sent the shadowguards out to hunt the protoss, but they were all slaughtered.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 3" StarCraft: Survivors 3''' (24) (September 18, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. As the base fell into chaos when the protoss killer, a renegade Nerazim, entered the secret lab, Briggs ran to its defense, but found Caleb running out from it. He told her she had to get away, but she insisted it was her job to defend the base, and that he needed to get to a shelter. Caleb informed her the prisoner was a protoss, and that she needed to protect Frank's orphaned daughter Dahlia, as he had been killed earlier by the Nerazim, and leave the planet. When Caleb addressed the protoss as "she," Briggs realized Caleb had been working with her, and pointed a gun at him, asking him how he could side with the enemy against his own people. Caleb said he tried, but that resulted in the death of his friend Kyra. He said that she should kill him then take care of Dahlia, but she put the gun down, telling him to leave. Briggs contacted headquarters, telling them what she learned. Soon the base began to be evacuated, with Ida piloting a ship full of children, including Dahlia. She detected the incoming Tal'darim Death Fleet as they approached the planet, but the evacuation ships were able to escape as the base fell under their assault.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Survivors: Issue 4" StarCraft: Survivors '''4 (24) (October 23rd, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Trivia In her first appearance, Briggs is depicted as having gray hair. In subsequent issues, she is depicted as having black hair. References Category:Terran characters in Survivors Category:Umojan characters Category:Terran pilots